Unwanted Bindings
by Alice Grant
Summary: Sith are taking over. One girl could wield the power to re-shape or even bring final annihilation to the galaxy. The Jedi cannot hold back the dark forever. A new hero must rise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mattie POV:

Mattie Davis had not seen Master Skywalker in years. It felt like it was a lifetime ago when she had been a student at the Jedi Academy. She had even graduated to the rank of Jedi Knight. During her adolescence, she had been strong and impetuous. Now she had to remind herself that she was a grown woman, a wife, a mother of three, and not a Jedi. Unlike her teen spirit, she had matured into a much braver, trusting and loving mother. Her life was all about her family now. Having lost her ability to use the force, she had to rely on natural instincts and learn to accept forgiveness for those things she could not control.

After a fateful event, during which her midi-chlorians (microscopic life forms, when present in enough numbers allowed beings to use the force) were destroyed, and she was left unable to use the force. Unfortunately, she had been expecting, and her child had also been affected. Up until now Josie had not shown any signs that she could use the force. Her midi-chlorian count was borderline the amount required for Jedi training.

Trying to push these thoughts from her mind, she concentrated on getting food prepared for the evening meal. Any minute now Master Skywalker was due to arrive with her eldest daughter Josie, and her husband Owen had not yet returned from work. Her youngest son, Jacob, was playing with his toys in the middle of the kitchen while his sister Emily played computer games. Everything was just about perfect in her mind when the bell rang.

"Is it Josie, is it Josie?" Asked Emily as she came running down the hallway to see for herself.

"It should be…" She began to respond, but no one was listening.

Jacob ran after Emily, and she caught up with them as the door opened. Somehow bypassing her siblings, Josie, her eldest daughter embraced her in a tight hug. This warmed her heart. Her daughter had been away at the Jedi Academy for two months and home just had not felt right without her.

As the doorway cleared she beckoned Master Skywalker inside, her other two children were tugging on Josie and asking numerous questions. The girl finally pulled back from her mother.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

"Thanks, mom."

Josie stared downward, seeming to force a smile as her brother and sister interrogated her. Was she feeling okay, or was she just tired? It was hard to tell. Nevertheless, she led her children further into the house, instructed Josie to put her things away and told her that dinner would be ready soon. The other two kids followed her, leaving Mattie and the Grand Master alone in the kitchen.

"Bringing Josie home to us was very nice of you, we appreciate it greatly." She began, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Master Skywalker was standing before her, dressed entirely in Jedi apparel. How long had it been since she'd donned a long brown robe? It was hard to remember.

"It was no problem," he replied, taking a seat at the table. "She's a very bright girl."

For a moment, she hung on his words, then realized that he wasn't going to elaborate. She knew that Josie was a smart and intelligent girl, but she wanted to know more than that, more about her time at the academy.

"That's good to hear," Mattie didn't beat around the question that was on her mind "Did she do well in training?"

He kept eye contact but waited before speaking. That was cruelty, if she could use the force then she'd be able to discern his thoughts, whether they indicated her daughter could use the force or not. Her family had waited twelve long years to find out. If Josie couldn't become a Jedi, then Mattie felt as though it was her fault, because it was her choices that led to this.

"I think it would be best to hold off discussing that until Owen arrives."

"Of course," But she didn't agree, knowing the truth _now_ would reduce her fears.

# # #

Josie POV:

After a few minutes of entertaining her younger sister and brother, Josie finally told them that she wanted to change her clothes, but that was just an excuse for some time alone. Privacy had been a rare occurrence over the last couple of months, especially when she had to share the same room with such a hyperactive girl. In between meals, classes, and weekends, she barely had any time to herself.

Now she had all the time in the universe. She would stay home now and live an ordinary life. How depressing. No matter how hard she had tried, she now came to face the truth: she didn't have enough midi-chlorians to use the force, and she would never become a Jedi Knight. Two months at the Jedi Academy were wasted. The only things she'd learned were Jedi history and how to achieve force tricks that she was unable to do. Her parents would be proud of her for giving it a try, but then life would return to normal.

The family would leave the planet soon, and it had been almost six months since their last up root. As long as she could remember, her family moved every six to nine months, and they had never given her a straightforward answer why. Now that she was getting older, she found this secret more compelling than ever. Why did they leave? Why didn't she have enough midi-chlorians? Emily and Jacob had both shown force power at their young ages. Why did she feel as though everyone was keeping secrets from her? She planned to confront her parents tonight while the Grand Master was there, before she resolved to live a hum-drum life, she wanted to know why.

Before she left her bedroom, she had decided that she would remain calm and act mature, that way the Grand Master would see that she could handle whatever he had to tell her.

It was not easy.

Throughout the entire meal, she was on edge, waiting for someone to bring the topic around to her training, or at least something close to the subject manner. No one went there; her dad was rambling on about some coworkers, and Master Skywalker about some of the intriguing creatures he'd met in his lifetime. Nothing they said gave her any hope that they were going to bring it up, so once dessert was coming to an end she looked Master Skywalker in the eyes and spoke clearly.

"Grand Master, I want to talk about my Jedi training." Everyone at the table went quiet; even Emily and Jacob showed some interest in the matter. "What happens now?"

Her father gave the Grand Master a meaningful look; Josie could tell that they were communicating privately, through the force. It made her mad that they could do that and she could not.

"Go help your mother clean the kitchen, and then we'll talk." Her dad said.

Just like that the meal was over. Dad put the younger two in their bedrooms, and she washed dishes as fast as she was able too. Her heart was beating wildly. This was it; her fate would be decided right here, right now, and tonight. She wanted to be a Jedi Knight so badly, she'd do anything. There had to be a way.

When the dinner table had been thoroughly cleared off, and the dishes left to dry, her mother, father and Master Skywalker met back at the table. Josie starred anxiously from her parents to the Grand Master.

"I don't want to make you wait any longer to hear the answer you've been waiting for," Master Skywalker began, "but I do not have much good news in store."

He looked directly at Josie, and spoke to her as if she were the only one there.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have the potential to become a Jedi Knight, because you lack midi-chlorians, you will never be able to use the force." He looked truthfully sympathetic.

Ten pounds of bricks sank to the bottom of her stomach. The Grand Master was serious and she couldn't believe anything other than truth. But why did it have to hurt so much?

"You could still study the Jedi history and one day possibly be a teacher," He continued, "but there are no other career choices available for you in proximity to the Jedi."

Sitting next to her; mom reached out her hand and placed it on her shoulder. Her support and love was not needed. Action and a different result were.

"Is there any way? Please, I want to be a Jedi so badly."

"The life of a Jedi Knight is not an easy path to take, there are many trials and hardships, this is not a life that has been set before you."

"Please, there has to be a way!" She was getting desperate.

"There is no way; but you need not feel insignificant, you should know that there are still many choices for you. To serve the republic you could seek vocation with security services, become a fighter pilot, a medic, there's something out there for you."

"I don't want to do any of those things!" Her temper was rising. She stood to her feet, letting her mom's hand fall away. "Tell me why I don't have many midi-chlorians and my siblings do. Emily can already raise objects with her mind and Jacob can read thoughts. How come they can do that stuff and I can't? WHY?!"

"Because you are not them." Her dad answered simply.

This was stupid; there had to be another reason, why else were they so determined to keep her in the dark about it?

"Well, there's-" Her mom began to speak but dad interrupted her.

"No, that's the end of it. Master Skywalker says that you do not have potential, so you must accept that. Now I think it's time that you go to bed as well."

Looking at the Grand Master to see if he had more to say, and then to her mother, who was determinedly not speaking, she gave up. With a great sigh, she leaned over and hugged her parents, thanked Master Skywalker and then walked down the hallway to the room she shared with Emily. A sudden idea surfaced as she placed her hand on the doorknob; she opened the door, counted to three, and then closed the door. She remained in the hall.

As quietly as possible, she tip-toed back down to the end of the hallway and peered around the corner, her parents and the Grand Master were still sitting there. They did not turn their heads to see her and could not sense her in the force. Like a spy, she stood perfectly still and silently listened in.

# # #

Mattie POV:

The children were finally put to bed, and Mattie's tolerance was wearing thin. They had not been entirely honest with Josie. No one had openly lied, but avoiding telling her the truth about why she couldn't use the force needed to be explained. Mattie herself no longer had midi-chlorians; she was pregnant with Josie when the incident had happened. It wasn't her daughters' fault. She needed to understand this.

Her husband disagreed. He didn't want their children to have another reason to hate the Sith, in fact, he avoided talking about them all together. It was as if Mattie never had any connection with them at all. At times she found that annoying. After a brief discussion about the matter, she moved on to what was more important, what was on her mind.

"This isn't just about Josie; it affects our whole family because it _might_ have been her, but now it can't be, so Emily must be the one." She was talking directly to her husband, who did not want to talk about this, but she insisted. "Surely you've felt her power in the force, and she's only eight years old!"

"We can also feel the force in Jacob, but that still doesn't explain anything." He argued.

"Mattie, you come from a very force sensitive family." Said Master Skywalker. "If Josie could use the force, we would have recognized it before now."

"So, is Emily the one?"

That was a scary thought; the very fact that either one of her daughters would or could inherit the blood lineage was disturbing. It was upsetting enough that she had to pass on the heritage to one of her unsuspecting daughters.

"I sincerely doubt it. Emily is strong in the force, yes, and she will be trained, but I am sure that she's not the one."

"Maybe her children then? Or Josie's? Is that a possibility?"

"That is uncertain. However, that will not prevent others from trying to make Josie's potential tested." The Grand Master looked directly at her. "The Sith will stop at nothing. You must remember that you were uncommonly strong in the force at that age and yet, they took their chances and still got hold of you. Josie doesn't have the force to protect her; she will be an easy target."

"That's just it; she can't use the force, end of story." Owen stated.

She honestly hoped so, but the Grand Master had a certain look on his face, as if he were trying too hard to conceal his emotions on the matter. No, there couldn't be anything more to be said on the matter. Her daughter couldn't use the force and she never would, as he had already said; it was impossible. As much as she'd like to extend believing that, he opened his mouth and proved her wrong.

"Actually, that's only the beginning of this story."

He looked straight into her eyes, and Mattie didn't require the force to realize that she wasn't going to like what was about to be revealed. While he tried to keep her gaze, she turned away and stood up. Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to calm herself, she didn't know anything yet, now wasn't the time to get upset.

"Go on," She turned around to be polite, but remained standing. "Tell me everything."

What she heard next was so short and uncomplicated; it was hard to believe that any of it was so. Master Skywalker explained how he had been spending a lot of time away from the Jedi Academy, trying to pick up on Sith rumors, intelligence as to what they were currently working on. Low level Jedi Knights were mysteriously disappearing without any logical reason, and none of them had yet shown up.

"The Sith have been doing experiments on force users, mostly Jedi, in the end, they are killed. I began to pursue their path, although it wasn't easy, I began finding the bodies of those missing people." He listed names of the planets he traveled to, the people he talked to and tried to contact, slowly gathering information until he came to a conclusion. "I have but one explanation; the Sith are working on a method to distribute midi-chlorians."

"That's never been done before, why would they even try?"

Her husband was right this time; she had done the research before, and there was no way to transfer midi-chlorians. The fact that the Sith were currently conducting an extensive series of tests to make this possible was disturbing. Though, not as much as what Master Skywalker said next. During his time learning about the Sith's experiments, he stole a copy of their plans, which explained everything they'd done in considerable detail. He suggested that midi-chlorians could be extracted from one individual and injected into another. It was a delicate procedure, both bodies needed to share the same blood type. He was particularly concerned about all this, and began to make his own safer attempts. They had all been successful.

"Why are you telling us about this, Master?" She finally asked. "You would have no need to try to achieve what the Sith are doing unless you knew someone who was in need of attaining the force."

"Are you saying that you're doing this for our daughter?" Asked Owen.

"No," The Grand Master replied. She felt that it was a good time to sit down again, and was glad she did. "I'm working on collecting a significant amount of midi-chlorians to give to you, Mattie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Josie's POV:

_What?_ Josie leaned against the wall for support. A heavy weight sat on her shoulders. She was just out of sight of the living room, listening to her parents conversation with the Grand Jedi Master. Everyone was neglecting her need for the force, and that shocked her. Disappointment, betrayal, unloved. Master Skywalker didn't care about her and neither did her parents. Internally, her mind cried out, _nobody cares about me!_

She was going to be stuck at home for her whole life. When her mom could use the force, Josie would be the only member of the family who couldn't.

It wasn't fair and no one cared!

She quietly slipped back into her bedroom. Emily was waiting, happy and unaware of her sudden mood change. Josie shrugged her off, she didn't want to play or talk to her sister tonight. She lay down in bed, put headphones on and listened to music to drown her thoughts.

In a few years her sister would attend the Jedi Academy. Soon after, Aaron would do the same. She would be a burden on their success until everyone eventually left.

When the morning light woke her, she felt all the more irritated. The discussion she'd eavesdropped on the night before still rang in her ears. The words reminded her that she was never going to amount to anything. Everyone had a hope and a future, but not her.

Mom was acting strange at breakfast. She was distracted and not saying much. Josie assumed that she was also thinking about what happened last night. Mom would be able to use the force again soon. Probably become a Jedi too.

The other thing about this morning that was out of order was her dad. He came home in a foul disposition, carrying piles of boxes. She sighed, knowing what this meant. They were moving yet again.

She finished her eggs and toast as chaos ensued. Her dad threw open kitchen cabinets and slammed them. Instead of complaining, she quickly grabbed a hold of a few boxes and went to pack her room. She was used to doing this by now. It only took an hour before the only thing left unpacked were the clothes she was wearing.

"Mom, I'm all done," She stood outside her parents' bedroom. "Can I go to the park one last time?"

"Sure honey, just be back by lunch." Her mom didn't even look up from the drawers she was busy emptying.

"Take Emily with you." Dad added. She started to whine, but her dad made it clear that she would either bring her sister or wouldn't go at all.

Not happy with the arrangement, she got her sister to come along. Emily was just about as happy to get away from home as she was. Packing time brought out a lot of tension. Whenever possible, Josie's plan was to get away from everyone, the further and faster the better.

They walked down the street in silence. Josie knew this area well, the family had moved to this planet two years ago. She'd miss it. All this time that they'd lived there, she always had the hope of training to be a Jedi. Now all those dreams were gone. They might be up-rooted, but nothing would change.

The park wasn't far from home. The family frequented it for afternoon lunches. Emily preceded her to the swing set. Josie lagged behind and roamed over to the marry-go-around. She lingered there, watching her carefree sister amble about.

For the last two months she'd been studying at the Jedi Academy. In the beginning Master Skywalker told her that he would do everything within his power to help her become a Jedi Knight. Now he was lying to her, admitting that curing her was hopeless. In reality, he revealed to her parents that he was in the process of such, and purposely wanted her in the dark.

What was she supposed to do now? Go with the flow? Leave this planet with her family? Forget about the season she'd attended the Academy and return to her previous lifestyle? What about all the knowledge she gained, what could she do with that now?

Emily bounded over and asked if she could push her on the merry-go-around. She obliged, relieved to have a distraction. When they returned home, lunch would be prepared and then they would leave this planet forever. This time tomorrow everything would be new and different. Those first weeks of adjusting to a new planet, people and culture were the worst.

"Josie, Josie," her sister hissed, trying to get her attention. "Stop the ride."

"What?"

Her sister didn't answer immediately. Instead, she lowered her feet to the ground, letting her heels dig into the dirt to slow the spinning. Emily's eyebrows were furrowed. Josie knew that look. It meant that her sister was concentrating on a feeling from the force. She'd seen this in many of the Jedi students.

When the ride came to a stop, Emily stepped over to her and whispered in her ear.

"I think that man is watching us."

Scanning the area with her eyes, she observed a man about a hundred yards away. There was no questioning that his gaze was focused on them.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, we should go home."

Before the sentence finished, the man began walking towards them. He was taller than their father, and wore a long black cloak that trailed down to his boots. Parts of his outfit resembled Jedi attire, but did not assume the warm shades of brown and tan. His were completely black. The closer he came, the more she could tell what he was.

Emily tugged on her shirt. She turned in acknowledgement, her eyes were wide and her voice quivered.

"Josie, he's a Sith. I can _feel_ it. We need to go home, now!"

Her heart was beating hard inside her chest. As much as she wanted to grab Emily's hand and run for their lives, she knew that they could never outmatch a grown man.

"You go, I have to stay."

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you!"

"Emily," she tried to put weight behind her words. "Just run! I'll try to stall him."

Even though family rules required them to stick together, Josie could see that fear in her sister bypassed all else. Emily scrutinized the man took one last time, and then broke into a run.

Josie inhaled deeply, counting the seconds as the dark man approached. Her life was in danger and she did nothing to protect herself. At least she could maintain her sister's safety. Now she had to be brave and act like the Jedi she would never become.

"What do you want?" She called out. Despite the hood drawn over his face, the sunlight revealed tattoos around his eyes.

"My name is Zahn Oomis. Do you know who I am?"

The name was familiar. Not from home because the family rarely spoke of the Sith. While she was at the Jedi Academy, she heard the name Oomis many times, Darth Oomis.

"You're a Sith."

Her unadorned response seemed to amuse him. A smile spread across his face and he told her that he wasn't just any Sith. He was the Sith High Lord. She already guessed that, hearing it only elevated her fear. She asked why he was even talking to her and the answer confused her more than anything.

"I'm here to offer you, Josie Davis, an opportunity to train at a Sith Academy."

How did he know her name? Even the best force users found it extremely difficult to read her mind. Despite herself, she laughed. If he knew anything about her, he must already know the problem with his offer.

"I can't use the force."

"With my help, you can."

What she'd heard from last night's conversation came to mind. The Sith were working on a way to transfer midi-chlorians. Master Skywalker didn't say how close the Sith were to accomplishing this. Curiosity crept into her mind, pushing away the fear.

"I know that you've been at the Jedi Academy for two months, how was that?"

Her mouth hung open with empty words that she couldn't form. She hadn't given that much thought to the time that she'd spent away from home. Truthfully, there was a lot of failure, but she'd also learned so much.

"At a Sith Academy, we have all the tools to train you properly in the force." She didn't like that he wasn't breaking eye contact with her, it was intimidating. "I can give you the ability to use the force, manipulate it, and become more powerful than you would be as a Jedi. With that power, you can fulfill all your wildest dreams."

At his words, she saw a vision of herself years from now. She was dressed as a Sith, held a red lightsaber, and the best part was her smile. She was finally happy. Then she thought of her family and her future without the force. She would be left behind, a nobody.

"I'm willing to help you achieve greatness. All I require of you is to give up any prejudices you have against the Sith."

"I don't have any prejudices against the Sith."

"Then why are you afraid of me? Your hands are sweating."

She tried to wipe her hands without notice. Her parents always taught her to be afraid of the Sith, to run away if she ever saw one and here she was having a casual conversation with one. She didn't know what to expect. He was still staring at her face, it was unnerving.

"How does that work? I mean, I know what midi-chlorians are and that I need a whole lot more to even sense the force. But how do I even get them?"

Darth Oomis had an answer ready and explained it well enough that Josie thought she understand. He acknowledged the tests that he'd run, his extensive research and how it had taken him years to get the positive results. Now that he ran tests on actual patients and they all were successfully, he was ready to do a full transfer.

She took all of this in, carefully thinking about the process and how impossible it all seemed. Then again, if Master Skywalker, the Jedi, could duplicate such results, then the whole thing couldn't be too difficult. The Jedi did not want her to use the force, but a Sith was here and offering it to her. There was just one obvious question on her mind.

"Out of all the people in the galaxy, why did you choose me?"

There were probably hundreds, possibly thousands of beings who would pay a great amount of credits to use the force. She had none to offer in payment.

"Your pedigree is one that would serve you well as a Sith. Although you live in a protective home, guarded by Jedi morals, as a Sith you would be capable of so much more."

That meant that she would disobey her parents in a way like never before. It didn't take a genius to understand what strings were attached to accepting anything from the Sith. It would require her to join them willingly, and wholeheartedly. It wasn't something she could fake either.

"The choice is now yours. You can walk away right now and no one need ever know about this meeting. Or you can come with me, leave behind your family and become a great and powerful Sith."

The vision of her as a Sith lingered. Was that the dream she wanted? Could she sacrifice family for personal gain? She felt selfish and sad at her own answer. Yes! That's what she wanted more than anything! If starting a whole new life and leaving behind the old was the price, than she'd take it!

"I want to do this. The only thing is, I'm afraid of the dark side. I like how the Jedi are peaceful and all that."

"Peace is a lie!" He boomed, startling her. She looked around to see if he'd caught anyone's attention. He continued speaking at a lower volume. "There is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me."

_The force shall free me._ The answer she was looking for was right there. If the force was what she wanted, then with the Sith it would free her. She now realized how many restrictions had been placed on her life, and suddenly wanted nothing but to rebel.

"All I ever got from the Jedi were disappointments, failure and correction. I saw others perform silly tricks when I knew that they could do so much more. Can you promise me that I learn more than that?"

"When you have the ability to use the force, you will attend a training Academy. The Master's will not teach you anything you will not need to know. For those who do well, special apprenticeships are rewarded. That would be your goal."

She wanted this, there was no doubt in her mind about it. There was just that one thing holding her back.

"I'm scared of the dark side." She admitted, knowing she couldn't hide this reality.

"You will learn how to use fear to your advantage. There will be a time when you learn how to harness your emotions for the dark side of the force. Now comes your first test. Your family is coming to get you. Will you go with them?"

"What?" She was confused for a second, and then realized the meaning of his question. "No, I want to go with you."

As she said this, she saw the family speeder come into sight, entering at a high speed and making sharp turns. Josie swallowed hard, fearing a confrontation with her father. He always yelled when angered, and this just made her want to make a quick exit. Darth Oomis instructed her to stay behind him as he walked forward to meet her parents. She followed, staying in his shadow to hide herself from her parents.

"Darth Oomis, I thought it was your stench I caught a whiff of." Her mother's voice was a forced calm, and a bit cocky. "This is a daring move."

"Let our daughter go!" Her father demanded.

"Josie is not being forced against her will. What she wants is to come with _me_."

From behind the dark robes, Josie saw that her parents were standing very close, murder was in there eyes, and they never looked more menacing. She quickly hide her face again, the determined position they stood in suggested a fight about to happen.

"Honey, whatever he promised you is a lie. Please, look at me for just a second."

The words made Josie hesitate. A part of her wanted to believe her parents, but the other was resolved. She took a couple paces away from the shadow, but didn't step closer to her parents.

"When I was pregnant with you, a Sith stabbed me with a poisoned blade. It almost killed us both. It destroyed all my midi-chlorians and most of yours. That Sith was Darth Oomis. The Sith you're going with, he tried to kill you before you were even born."

"Ah, while we're revealing secrets," Darth Oomis spoke directly to her mother. "Let's not forget the time I tutored a young girl named Mattie Grant in the ways of the dark side."

"What?" The word accidently came out in a high pitch. She starred at her mother. The slightly widened eyes, reddening cheeks, and were those tears? Josie didn't want to believe that was true. Then again, maybe it helped that she knew.

"You will not leave this planet with my daughter." Her dad threatened.

"Is that so?"

From within the jacket her father wore, he pulled out his lightsaber. Josie had never seen him use it. Darth Oomis slowly removed his robe and it fell to the ground as he reached for his own saber. For the first time, Josie could see his face. He was bald, his eyes were murderous red, and the tattoos around them accented it so.

The blue blade of her father's lightsaber shot forward, tilted towards the Sith, challenging him. A second later, Darth Oomis's red blade appeared. She blinked, and opened her eyes to see her father's saber come down hard.

The clash and sizzle of the sabers striking one another wasn't so loud. With each blow, Josie was afraid that Oomis would kill her father. If her dad died, would the Sith also kill her mom? She was furious at her parents for the secrets they hid, but not so much that she wanted them dead.

"Stop!" She cried, letting her fear show. "Don't fight!"

The action stopped. The lightsabers were still lit and ready to strike at each other. Their attention was briefly given to her.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going with Darth Oomis to become a Sith. You can't stop me!"

They remained frozen, her dad locked eyes with the dark lord, while her mom's face was pale. The sabers deactivated. Dad returned to her mom, and he addressed her one last time.

"One day soon you'll beg to come home, but it's not your family's permission you'll need. The price of leaving may be higher than you can pay."

With that said, he took hold of her mom's hand and led her back to their speeder. Now that the storm had passed, Josie wasn't sure if there was more or less reason to be afraid. She'd disowned her family and was left in the hands of the Grand Sith Master. There was no telling all that this one decision would lead to, but she was beginning to understand.


End file.
